


Undead Ted

by Stiney



Series: The Slay-Team 'Verse [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Humor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Series: The Slay-Team 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/17974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Undead Ted

“This will be an easy in and out job.” Hannibal announced before passing portfolios around the table.

B.A. sighed as he picked up the assignment. Anytime the Colonel said it was going to be easy, it usually ended up being anything but.

Like how quickly the Louisiana assignment, three months ago, had turned into a shit show.

B.A. shuddered; thinking about being repeatedly dragged under the murky water by the unexpected swamp creature. How the team had gotten him out of its insanely strong clutches; _just in time_.

Or last year’s Mexico fiasco with Tuco and his vampire brides that had brought them all together in the first place.

“Sure thing, Colonel.” Face responded; checking the sight on his rifle instead of reading the paperwork.

“It’s an outbreak of class 1 shufflers in Romero, Pennsylvania. The town’s small and secluded so it shouldn’t be more than a few hours.” Hannibal continued; bringing them up to speed.

“Uhhhh, hey Bossman?” Murdock rocked forward in his seat and tapped his fingers over an italicized point on the page. “This says we’re supposed to bring back a viable specimen.”

B.A. dragged a hand over his scalp and watched as the words snapped Face to full attention; rifle forgotten as he flipped through the file in front of him with concern.

Hannibal grinned widely as he lit his cigar. “Don’t worry boys, I got a plan.”

***

‘Maybe this won’t be so bad.’ B.A. thought right before Murdock’s familiar drawl crackled over his ear piece.

_“What’s your thoughts on the Running of the Bulls in Pampalona?”_

“What the hell are you…” B.A. began before Murdock interrupted in a not unfamiliar rush.

_“Spain’s kinda far, though. Plus, I think a hometown flavor might add a little more spice.”_

The hurried and out of breath tone of Murdock’s statement had B.A. whipping around from his spot on top of the containment unit.

“Face!” B.A. shouted; waving to get the sniper’s attention mere seconds before a figure crested the hill; barreling toward them at full speed.

_“I think the ripeness of some these bad boys may have been misjudged just a bit.”_

“Shut up and run, fool!” B.A. crouched into position; heart thumping in his chest as he watched Murdock making his way closer. Half a dozen undead trailing behind him, mostly shufflers like they’d been informed but one was moving at more of a stumbling jog.

B.A. flung a hand out just as pops of Face’s rifle started going off.

“Get your crazy ass up here!” He shouted; snatching Murdock up by the back of his hideous green and pink Hawaiian shirt.

“Careful Big Guy, it’s my favorite shirt.” Murdock huffed as he scrambled onto the metal scaffolding; more concerned with his ugly assed clothes than the rotting undead swiping at the bottom of his converse sneakers.

B.A. quickly hit the button on the remote he’d tossed aside in the rush to get Murdock to safety. A mechanical arm clanged loudly and shoved the reaching creature into the unit before the door slammed shut.

“Aww, B.A. you ripped it!” Murdock pouted; hand sliding through the hole in the shoulder’s fabric. “I love this shirt.”

 _“We good?”_ Face questioned; slight edge to his voice that B.A. pretended he didn’t hear.

“Yep! We got Undead Ted locked and loaded.” Murdock verified; pulling his red baseball cap out of his back pocket and placing it back on his head.

“What? Undead…How’re you naming the damned thing while running from it?” B.A. questioned incredulously as a metallic bang came from below.

“Dear old Ted and I became quite close.” Murdock shook his head solemnly. “Though, he did get a bit forward with me. All grabby. Had to let him know that I am _not_ that kind of lady.”

B.A. groaned in frustration and Murdock clapped him on the shoulder.

“That’s exactly what he said!”

As Murdock continued his ridiculously tale of undead courtship, B.A. watched as Face approached.

“Piece of cake, just like the Colonel said.” Face grinned up at the pair.

“Undead Ted wasn’t, but if this fool don’t shut the hell up he’s gonna find out how easy it’ll be to get shoved through that air grate so the two of them can continue their love affair.” B.A. chuckled and jumped down beside Face as Murdock squawked in indignation.


End file.
